Dragon Culture and Society
The race of '''Dragons '''have disapeared from the surface world for over a millenia. They left the world with the Book of Levathane, hoping one day to give it back to the Great Camalan Library where it belonged. They have a House/Guild System, meaning the name of the House/Guild is the surname of each member. There is one Ruling house and two Noble houses. Dragon Society - the Great Houses There are nine Houses in Dragon Society for each of the elemental Magick. Each house is named for the Dragon that had founded that family. There are Houseless Dragons, however, they are treated and kept as slaves for the Houses, branded with that House's symbol. Ra, Anubis and Pan were the founding dragons of the Kingdom. House of Ra This is the Ruling House. All Dragons of this House descend from the Radiant Dragon Ra.They solely use Radiant (Light) Magick. They are considered Royalty and rarely marry outside the House. The lower ranking members of the House also serve as the teachers for all the youth of the Kingdom. All Dragons from this house have the surname Ra ( i.e. King Midas Ra, the Lord of The Dragons, the Radiant King of the Sea) House of Anubis This is one of the two Nobility Houses. All Dragons in this House descend from the Shadow Dragon Anubis. They are the assassins of the Kingdom. They solely use Shadow Magick. They are do not marry outside their House. The Dragon at the head of this family is called the Great Lord (i.e. Great Lord Methadus Anubis, Herald of the Shadows, Lord of Spirit Callers) House of Pan The is one of the two Nobility Houses. All Dragons in this House descend from the Plant Dragon Pan. They are the farmers of the Kingdom. They solely use Plant (Nature) Magick. They very rarely marry outside their house. The Dragon at the head of this family is called the Great Lord (i.e. Faunus Pan, Herald of Great Harvests, Lord of the Reapers and Sowers.) Dragon Society - the Lesser Houses These Houses are the main houses that produce the bulk of Dragon society. House of Amaterasu The Dragons of this house provide security to all the other houses, including the Great Houses. They soley use Inferno Magick. All Dragons of this house descend from the Inferno Dragon Amaterasu. The leader of this house is called a Lord or Lady (i.e. Lady Vesta Amaterasu, Herald of Flames, Lady of the Watch.). They do not marry outside the House. House of Susano The Dragons of this house provide energy to the entirety of the Kingdom of Pacifica. They only use Storm Magick. All Dragons from this house descend from the Storm Dragon Susano. The leader of the house is called a Lord or Lady (i.e. Lord Takazi Susano, Herald of Storms, Lord of the Bolt.) They do not marry outside the House. House of Loki The Dragons of this house provide storage for things such as crops and other perishable resouces. They can only use Frost Magick. All dragons from this House descend from the Frost Dragon Loki. The leader of the house is called the Lord or Lady. (i.e. Lady Helva Loki, Herald of Freezing Winds, Lady of the Blizzards.) They do not marry outside the House. House of Neptune The Dragons of this house provide the Kingdom's supply of meat produce. They can only use Ocean Magick. All dragons from this House descend form the Ocean Dragon Neptune. Leaders of this House are called the Lord or Lady (i.e. Lord Ryusen Neptune, Herald of the Currents, Lord of the Tides.) They do not marry outside of the House. House of Gaea The Dragons of this house provide architechture and mining for the Kingdom. They can only use Stone Magick. Despite being a lesser House, the House of Gaea is the wealthiest House because of their trade. The Dragons of this house descend from the Earth Dragon Gaea. The Leaders are called Lord or Lady (i.e. Lady Persephone Gaea, Herald of Wealth, Lady of the Trove). They do not marry outside the House. House of Quetzalcoatl The Dragons of this house provide all forms of entertainment and all art forms. They can only use Tempest Magick. The Dragons of this house descend from the Tempest Dragon Quetzalcoatl. The leaders are called Lord or Lady (i.e. Lord Aeolius Quetzalcoatl, Herald of the Tempest, Lord of the Comedies. ((Ladies are called "Lady of the Tradgies")) Marriage Marriage between House Leaders is strictly political business. They marry off children of the leaders as a sign of alliance with another House. However, both spouses have a mistress for males or a masteress for females, because the child of the two would be considered Houseless and sold off as a slave to another House. The whole Mistress/Masteress deal is to allow the two to produce children of their House Bloodlineage, it is considered an honor to be a Mistress/Masteress. The Mistress and Masteress is important for the well-being of the alliance. The idea of same-sex marriage can only be brought about by lower class Dragons of the same House, but is frowned upon. Rulers of the Houses deem that it is important that their children continue the bloodline and thus trying to have a same-sex partner is not allowed. If two dragons of the same sex but are of different Houses try to court, they are immediately apprended and are forbidden to see the other, the House of Amaterasu strictly enforces this rule. Marriage between lower class Dragons is often not much of a deal, unless it involves both parties not being from the same House. The House of Amaterasu enforces that matramony between lower class of different Houses is not possible and often are breaking up secret get-togethers of the sort. Lower class dragons must marry within their House, only the Lords/Ladies of the House may marry a Dragon not of their House. Houseless Dragons Houseless Dragons, or Fimalis (Familyless), are the children of Dragons who are from two different Houses. They are often the offspring of political marriages, but are treated and considered slaves. They have no rights because they do not have a House to belong to. They cannot get married, but they cannot be a Mistress/Masteress. There are rare instances where there are Fimalis born to lower class dragons, but out of fear for the House of Amaterasu, they abandon the eggs produced. To the tell the difference between a pureblood egg and a Houseless egg is color. If the egg is mottled with two different colors, then it is a Houseless. If it is a single iridescent color, then it is a pureblood. Houseless are usually sold into slavery as soon as the eggs are laid. Houseless are raised by other Houseless slaves. Houseless cannot use the magick of their blood because the ancient Shadow Dragon Anubis, founder of the House of Anubis, placed an unbreakable curse upon dragons who are born to parents who are of different Houses. Education The Education of the youth is handled under lower ranking members of the House of Ra. All of the Kingdom's youth gather in the expansive Court of Radiance where they are they are taught by several teachers. Other House members often assist the teacher with whatever subject they are handling. General subjects such as social skills, history, math, reading and writing are taught to all children. But each House's speciliazed skill is taught with the assistance of another Dragon of that House to the youth of that House. (i.e. A Ra teacher with the assistance of a Amaterasu teach the youth of Amaterasu the law of Kingdom and how to protect civilians.) The teachers are well respected and, as they use Radiant Magick which is the magick of truth, teach everything with the fullest knowledge that it is correct. Category:Races